1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a program thereof, and particularly, relates to an imaging apparatus having an automatic shooting function and a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, digital cameras equipped with an automatic shooting function have been devised.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Application 2001-235782 discloses an art which, when a detected angular velocity or angular acceleration of a camera satisfies a certain condition, judges that a follow shot (i.e., a shooting technique in which a user shoots a moving subject while moving the camera) is being performed, and automatically shoots an image.